1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk unit and a disk unit-integrated television, and more particularly, it relates to a disk unit comprising a door portion mounted on a disk slot and a disk unit-integrated television.
2. Description of the Background Art
A disk unit comprising a door portion mounted on a disk slot for a DVD (digital versatile disk) or the like is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-85956, for example. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-85956 discloses a disk player (disk unit) comprising a door (door portion) rotatably mounted on a front panel (housing portion) provided with a disk slot for a DVD and a torsion coil spring for urging the door in a closing direction so that the center of rotation of the door and the center of twist of the torsion coil spring coincide with each other.
A rotational axis support structure similar to that for the door (door portion) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-85956 is also known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-76691, for example. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-76691 discloses a rotational axis support structure comprising a door (door portion) rotatably mounted on a panel body (housing portion) provided with a disk slot for a CD (compact disk) or the like and a torsion coil spring for urging the door in a closing direction so that the center of rotation of the door and the center of twist of the torsion coil spring coincide with each other.
The disk player disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-85956 is provided with the torsion coil spring for urging the door in the closing direction so that the center of rotation of the door and the center of twist of the torsion coil spring coincide with each other. If this structure is applied to a slot-in disk unit having a slot receiving a DVD with no member for protecting the recording surface of the DVD, the door (door portion) regularly urged in the closing direction comes into contact with the recording surface of the DVD when the DVD is received in and ejected from the slot. Therefore, the recording surface of the DVD may disadvantageously be damaged.
The structure disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-76691 is also provided with the torsion coil spring for urging the door in the closing direction so that the center of rotation of the door and the center of twist of the torsion coil spring coincide with each other, similarly to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-85956. If this structure is applied to a slot-in disk unit having a slot for receiving a CD or the like, the door (door portion) regularly urged in the closing direction comes into contact with the recording surface of the CD or the like when the CD or the like is received in and ejected from the slot. Therefore, the recording surface of the CD or the like may disadvantageously be damaged.
A door structure provided with a torsion spring whose center deviates from the center of rotation so that a door naturally opens at an angle exceeding a constant level and naturally closes at an angle below the constant level is known in general. When this structure is applied to a slot-in disk unit, it is conceivably possible to suppress damage of the recording surface of a disk. In this door structure, however, the center of the torsion spring moves upon rotation of the door, conceivably leading to such a new problem that the torsion spring easily comes off.